


Of These Things Is He Made

by orphan_account



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund carries some of her with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of These Things Is He Made

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ashamed of the ficlet as it turned out or as I intended it, but man, am I uncomfortable selecting that warning and that pairing.
> 
> Oh well!

King Edmund was just as Just as they had named him, if only to make up for the times he hadn't been, and just as chaste and kind as anyone could wish for in a king. He told no more lies and kept no more secrets from his siblings, save for the ones that everyone keeps, the untold, unspeakable hours of privacy, when he was alone in his bedroom on icy winter nights and the wind rattled the windows. It crept in through the seams of glass and iron and chilled his face as he lay in his bed, tossing and turning until the prickling call of the cold overcame him.

He first came to his manhood in the chill, his cheek pressed against ice-cold glass, with flakes of snow on the windowsill melting under his hand. When he brought his fingers to his mouth to taste the evidence it was sticky like Turkish delight, and the pleasure was sweet as a smile on pale pink lips on a white, white face.

He changed. He grew. This is all his siblings saw. King Edmund wandered under the sunlight and foliage of Narnia's summer, a sliver of ice against his heart.


End file.
